


True Love

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just like me, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: It’s Christmas time, Eric keeps giving Harry random gifts and the brunet has no clue why. Then everything clicks.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> so it arrived, Christmas time. I had to write something xmas related sooo here it issss
> 
> Warning: very gay

Harry Winks really enjoys festive seasons, but his favourite one has to be Christmas. 

The spirit induced and the warm gatherings were something appreciated by him, not to mention how much he loved the vivid and beautiful decorations. All those colourful lights and trees plus garlands set the cosy atmosphere perfectly. Harry even had some decorations in his apartment despite living alone and not having many guests over. He also enjoys Christmas songs as corny as they are, and even some silly Christmas films that added more light to the month of December. 

On Christmas day, Harry didn’t do much other than have a gathering with his family and then hanging out a bit with his teammates after they’ve done the same with their own families. Despite being Christmas, they still had training after all. At least the schedule was lighter on that day. 

The players didn’t usually give each other gifts or anything alike, they didn’t have any sort of Secret Santa either. The only thing they did was wish each other a merry Christmas and that was it. Yet for some reason, Winks received something from his teammate. 

Mysteriously, Eric Dier randomly went to him with a small wrapped gift in hands when no one else was around and said it was meant to him. Harry got extremely surprised because he truly didn’t expect to receive anything from anyone that day other than from his family members. Eric delivered it to him so wholeheartedly that Winks couldn’t help feeling a bit flustered and very heartened. It felt even more special considering how he didn’t see Dier gifting anyone else but him. It was very confusing why he was getting special treatment though. 

Harry politely thanked him and they shared a warm embrace after he accepted the gift in confusion, but he decided to open it later back at his place for the sake of the situation. After Eric went back to hanging out with some of the others, Harry was left there at a loss. He truly has absolutely no idea why Eric would give only _him_ a gift, out of all people, on Christmas day. For a second Winks considered it was a prank, but Dier wasn’t one to prank much and certainly wouldn’t prank Winksy, he has always treated the brunet with more care. Harry couldn’t wait to get home. 

The first thing he did when arriving at his apartment after training was opening the present. Harry was beaming with excitement plus curiosity to find out what Eric had given him, and honestly, whatever it was going to be, just the fact alone that Eric wanted to give something specifically to him was the biggest gift ever. Winks was not even a bit careful with the beautiful blue paper gift that consisted of small snowflakes that surrounded it, tearing it apart like a child finding presents under the tree on Christmas morning. His eyes curiously trailed over the package as he opened it, wondering what he had just received. 

It was a small statue, a beautiful one, it had a bird on a tree of some sort. It was something meant to be used as decoration, and Winks loves those things. He has no idea how Eric knew that, or why he decided to give this to him in the first place. Either way, regardless of the reason why he was the only one receiving a Christmas present from him, Harry was happy. He placed the small statue on the desk in his bedroom so that every day when he wakes up, he could see the gift Eric gave him and feel some joy wash over. Harry texted Eric thanking him again and let him know that he loved the present. It had been a very sweet initiative from Dier to give him something on Christmas. 

However, much to Winks’ surprise, it didn’t stop there. 

The following day before training, Eric showed up to him with another small gift. Harry was extremely confused. Christmas was yesterday, so why was Eric giving him something now? Moreover, why was he giving him presents to begin with? Winks doesn’t understand it, but once again fondly accepted Dier’s package and decided to open it when he got home. 

This time, it was a miniature of a couple of birds, another element of decoration. It was pretty despite Harry knowing nothing about birds nor caring about them, but having those in sight was nice. Especially since Dier is the one who gave it to him. Harry placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, another reminder of Eric in his bedroom to cheer him up when needed. 

Harry had thought that it was the last of it, that Eric had simply forgotten to give him that miniature alongside the statue on Christmas day and that is why he delivered it to him on the next one despite not mentioning it. Yet Winks proved to be wrong as Dier showed up in the next training day with yet another gift to him. Harry was baffled and dumbfounded, having absolutely no clue why Eric was being so nice to the point of giving him a small present every day. 

As he accepted the wrapped gift delivered by Eric before training started, Harry couldn’t help but ask. 

“Thank you, but... Why are you giving me these things?” 

“I don’t know.” He replied with a chuckle. “You deserve it.” 

There was a reason, Harry just couldn’t tell it. He is sure of it. Eric’s eyes were obviously hiding something, and Winks has no idea how to figure it out. He knows that if he pried Dier still wouldn’t say it, so he decided to go with the flow. Besides, it’s not like Harry isn’t liking being pampered by the blond. 

It was a small painting this time. It was gorgeous, vivid and very colourful, just the way Harry liked paintings to be. It was a landscape filled with green, the sunlight reaching brightly the hens that were next to a countryside house in the picture. Harry hanged this on his living room, in the field of vision of his sofa so that whenever he sits there, he can gaze at it, yet another reminder of Eric in his home. 

The very next day, there was another present. This should be getting ridiculous, but Harry was so puzzled and excited all at once at whatever was going on that he couldn’t help but smile. Even Eric knew that this was out of the ordinary, chuckling and laughing as he delivered the gift to Harry. The brunet still has no idea what was happening, and Dier wouldn’t say anything either. The only thing he said when delivering a gift is that it was meant for him and that he hopes he appreciates it. Nothing more. He didn’t give an excuse or explanation to why he was giving Harry random gifts. 

It was a cuckoo clock with some small birds in it. Harry chuckled at the sight in a fond way. Despite having no clue why Eric was spoiling him with random presents these past days, he was loving it. The clock joined the painting on his living room wall, adding more to the collection of things that reminded him of Eric. 

Next day, history repeated itself. The only thing different was that it wasn’t a decoration piece for his home, it was for himself. Eric gave him a box with some rings, and although Harry rarely used rings, he was going to start using it now that the blond gave him them. They were beautiful, glowing brightly as they were golden, most certainly expensive too. 

Then things finally started to make sense. 

On the very same day, Harry had gone for a coffee by himself in the place he usually went nearby his home. He was humming along to the Christmas songs that played on the speaker in the background as he waited for the latte he ordered. First there was the classic Jingle Bells filling the room, then Deck the Halls played until it came to Twelve Days of Christmas. 

Harry didn’t know that one too well, he would always forget the order of the things in that song as they were meant to be a bit complicated after all, a popular one among kids for that reason. Yet he still tried his best as he was paying attention to the music playing for the past waiting minutes since he had nothing better to do. 

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree._

That was the easy part, basically the only sentence Winks remembered vividly. It is the rest that he wasn’t too familiar with, especially since the song had many variations as it was quite the popular one. Harry paid attention to every new line, curious how it continued and flowed as he endlessly waited for his latte to arrive. 

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves._

Harry always forgets how turtle doves are birds despite their confusing name, and he didn’t remember that this is how it went, his memory for anything to do with birds was terrible. His mind flashed to the image of the bird-related gifts he had received from Eric these past days, but soon shoved that image off his mind as he continued paying attention to the rest of the new lines. 

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hens._

Harry frowned. He doesn’t know why, but the image of the painting he received from Eric a couple of days ago invaded his mind this time. Yet it was lost in distraction as his latte was finally delivered to his table. 

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds._

Wait. 

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five golden rings._

Wait just a damn second. 

That’s when everything clicked to him. 

He widened his eyes upon sudden realisation, burnt his tongue on the hot beverage and even started trembling as his heart rate increased significantly. It must have all been a coincidence. Surely Harry is mistaking the presents that he received which happened to be every day since Christmas day which _coincidentally_ is when the twelve days of Christmas starts. 

Winks rushed back to his apartment as he didn’t even bother finishing his coffee, almost forgetting to pay in the process, the curiosity and excitement taking over his mind completely; he couldn’t think of anything else anymore. The moment he arrived at his place, Harry gathered everything he received from Eric the past days and decided to pay close attention to them. As he didn’t understand of birds, he decided to google about them to make his suspicions solved once and for all. 

The small statue was of a partridge in a pear tree, the miniature was of two turtle doves, the painting had three French hens, the cuckoo had four birds and the most obvious were the golden rings that happened to be five of them which he received on that same day. 

He cannot believe it. It was so difficult to digest the meaning behind all of this. Harry felt like he had just been crushed by the truth. What does this all mean? Is Eric trying to tell him that he is his true love? If so, that was a whole new level of confession. 

Excitement was boiling from Harry. He was so happy, stunned and baffled all at once. He had no idea how to deal with all of this. There was one thing for certain, Winks must do something. He surely wasn’t going to wait until the next day to confront Eric about it, the anxiety was speaking too loud in his heart at that moment of reveal to have any patience. Therefore, before he could overthink any of his actions or let his feelings die down, he decided to pay Dier a needed visit. 

Winks prepared himself in a rush, grabbed something, and then quickly (yet safely) drove to Dier’s house. He even forgot to call or text him to ask if he could come over, too captivated in the excitement of his smooth confession to properly think things through, acting in the heat of the moment induced by his heart. 

As soon as he arrived at his front door, Harry had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down to act like a normal human being once he sees Eric. He rang the doorbell a couple of times, his impatience getting the best of him, Eric was probably going to think this was a kid pranking him. The man didn’t take long to answer the door, a frown on his face until he noticed that it was Harry there and not someone trying to annoy him. 

“Oh, Winksy! I didn’t know you were coming over.” He said in surprise, reaching his hand to his back pocket to feel where his phone was. “Did you text or call me? I didn’t see.” 

“Ah, sorry. No, I didn’t. Is it a bad time?” Harry asked feeling a bit guilty, maybe he should have asked or at least warned that he was showing up. 

“Not at all, come in.” 

Winks mentally sighed in relief. He doesn’t want to bother Eric, even after realising his confession. 

Dier guided him inside and politely made his way over to the living room with him, asked if Winksy wanted water or to eat anything as he tried to induce small talk, but the brunet was way too nervous and excited to properly answer his conversation starters. He politely refused the question about water or food, then froze as he awkwardly stood there in place. 

“So, what brings you to my lair?” Eric asked jokingly. “Want to hang out or something?” 

Harry smiled, averted his eyes for a second as he tried his best to come up with a way of starting a certain topic. 

“Actually, I-I came here because...” He stammered. “Because uhm...” 

“Yes?” Eric frowned in confusion, but the smile remained on his lips. 

“...About the gifts you’ve been giving me, I-I think I should give you something in return too.” 

Eric’s expression suddenly changed, a surprised and hopeful gaze took over his facial features. He realised that Harry had finally found out what the meaning behind his gifts was. 

Harry slowly reached for his front pocket and gulped as he did so, feeling the intense stare coming from Eric’s curious and excited eyes. He revealed a small mistletoe from his pocket that was now in his hand, smiling shyly as he hesitantly brought it to the blond. Eric widened his eyes in mild surprise as the corner of his lips perked up upon the realisation and the meaning behind Harry’s silly gift. He was being accepted. 

Eric grabbed the mistletoe from his hand, gave Harry a smile before holding the small meaningful Christmas decoration slightly above their heads in a playful manner. They couldn’t help but chuckle and softly laugh as their eyes met once Harry stopped looking away, knowing what was going to come next as it was asked for by Winksy with the gift. 

Winks was gently pulled closer to the taller man’s body and he couldn’t help averting his eyes again upon the proximity. His heart was beating so loudly and fast that he is certain someone could hear it from miles away, which meant that Eric was surely hearing how nervous and excited he was. However, Harry could faintly hear Eric’s strong heartbeat under the sound of his own, thus he wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

Eric put the mistletoe in his own pocket to free his hands before reaching them to gently cup Harry’s face so tenderly. Like that, Harry couldn’t look away anymore as he had no option but to share Eric’s fond gaze directed towards him. He gave him a nervous chuckle, but his playful expression soon faded away as Eric started to slowly break the distance between their faces. Harry is certain that he must have looked so stupid with that dumbfounded look sprawled on his face as Eric reached for his lips. Yet it didn’t matter once Dier finally connected their lips for a soft but deep kiss. Harry never thought he’d get to feel Eric’s lips against his, to feel the fond warmth of his mouth dancing with his own. Despite almost being New Year already, it felt like Christmas all over again. 

They broke the kiss with a smile, and Dier pressed a few quick kisses on his lips right after, expressing the cheerful and lovely excitement for the answer to his confession, causing Harry to laugh softly. Eric had to take a few good seconds to finally manage to stop holding Harry’s face and stop giving him quick kisses so tenderly to allow him some space to breathe. 

“That was really cryptic.” Harry managed to comment. “Couldn’t you just have written me a love letter or something?” 

“I’m so glad you figured it out already.” Eric couldn’t help confessing. “I was having trouble with the ‘six geese a-laying' part.” 

“I’d love to see what you would pull for the ‘ten lords a-leaping'.” 

“Yeah, I hadn’t thought that far.” Eric laughed. “I figured you’d find out soon enough.” 

If it wasn’t because of Harry’s weird appreciation for Christmas songs and that one showing up in the café, he would not have guessed it so soon thanks to his lack of attention to details and lack of knowledge on birds. Above everything, what shocked Harry the most was the amount of effort and thought Eric put into it. Dier could have simply said the three sweet words to him instead of running around with ideas to let him know. Even if he didn’t have the courage to say it aloud, he could have written a letter. Instead, Eric did all of that just to let Harry know how much he loves him, in a Christmas themed confession. He must be his true love indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I did this but lmao I just had to come on it’s Christmas go easy on me


End file.
